<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MemeLoids by Me_Meow, TheLemonKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737235">MemeLoids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow'>Me_Meow</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing'>TheLemonKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VineLoids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CeVIO, Synthesizer V, UTAU, VOICEROID, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Bad Poetry, Bed Hogging, Bunnies, Censored Swearing, Coming Out, Crushes, Dolls, Drunken Shenanigans, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Flirting, Flowers, Gatorade, Gift Giving, Guns, Horror References, Implied Murder, Insults, Introverts, Little Sisters, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Siblings, Swearing, Tea, Texting, Tik Toks - Freeform, Watermelons, Wishes, bunny - Freeform, learning, pride month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Question, how do you make people laugh with just memes you steal from other places? Asking for a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ARSLOID/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), ARSLOID/YOHIOloid, ARSLOID/Yuzuki Yukari, Akita Neru/Hatsune Miku, Akita Neru/Yowane Haku, Akita Neru/Yumemi Nemu, CUL/Lily (Vocaloid), DAINA/Ruby (Vocaloid), Fukase/MAYU (Vocaloid), Fukase/Utatane Piko, Gumi/Kagamine Len, Gumi/Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Gumi/Lily (Vocaloid), Gumi/Yowane Haku, Haruno Sora/Genbu, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Yumemi Nemu, Honne Dell/Sukone Tei, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Iori Yuzuru/ONE (CeVIO), Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka, Kizuna Akari/ONE, Kizuna Akari/Utatane Piko, Lily/Megurine Luka, Macne Nana/Cocorobo, Maika/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), Megurine Luka/Meiko, Megurine Luka/Yokune Ruko, Merli/WIL (Vocaloid), Momone Momo/Utane Uta | Defoko, Nekomura Iroha/SF-A2 Miki, Tone Rion/Yumemi Nemu, UNI/SeeU (Vocaloid), VY2 Yuuma/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), Yuecheng/Yuezheng Longya, anon/CUL (Vocaloid), kokone/Tohoku Zunko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VineLoids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mayu:</strong> Fukase is cute. I think I wanna date him.</p><p><strong>Piko, thinking about the night before when Fukase was drunkenly doing Tik Toks:</strong> Good, because I’m positive nobody else does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Gumi: </strong><em>*Looming over Megu, a shovel pointed at her head* </em>You're weak!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Megu: </strong><em>*Smiles smugly*</em> I'm you~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear to god this manga will be the death of me! &gt;_&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ruko</strong>: I guarantee you, In twenty years, I will be Luka's second husband!</p><p><strong>Luka</strong>: What happened to my first husband?</p><p><strong>Ruko</strong>: Nothing you can prove...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mimi:</strong> Good morning, class! Today we will be learning about the bun.</p><p><strong>Mimi:</strong> Buns have a hierarchy. A bun’s rank is determined by its size. Smaller buns are higher-ranking.</p><p><strong>Mimi:</strong> Most buns you see are relatively low-ranking. But this time of year, a lucky few may catch a glimpse of a king bun.</p><p><strong>Yukari:</strong> OK, hang on. We’re talking about rabbits and hares, right? Lagomorphs?</p><p><strong>Mimi:</strong> Informally, yes. But in this course, we use the *scientific* term, “bun”.</p><p><strong>Yukari:</strong> Are we sure this is the right room for Introductory Mammalogy?</p><p><strong>Eleanor:</strong> I’ll check online.</p><p><strong>Mayu:</strong> Shh! Show respect! We look upon the image of a king!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buddy, pls, edit the tags when you add in characters or ships!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Hime</strong>: Roses are red, violets are blue… sunflowers are yellow… tulips come in all kinds of colors… daffodils are also yellow.</p><p><strong>Flower</strong>: Was that supposed to be a poem?</p><p><strong>Hime</strong>: No, I just like flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Langauge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <span>Shucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>Hey, I’m upset about it too but let’s watch the f*cking language.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gakupo comes out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Gakupo</strong>: Well, I'm gay.</p><p><strong>Gachapoid:</strong> Yeah.</p><p><strong>Lily </strong>: No sh*t.</p><p><strong>Gakupo:</strong> Oh, you guys knew this already?</p><p><strong>Cul</strong>: That you were gay?</p><p><strong>Gumi</strong>: From the day we met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hot in Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lily:</strong> Jeez It's hot in here!</p><p>
  <em>*Lily rips off her flannel, exposing her 6 pack*</em>
</p><p><strong>Gumi:</strong> <em>*Gay Panic intensifies*</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lily:</strong> That guy wanted to buy you a drink.</p><p><strong>Miki:</strong> Really? But I already have a drink. Do you think he’d buy me mozzarella sticks?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Correction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Fukase:</strong> Don’t correct me!</p><p><strong>Piko:</strong> Don’t be wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Topic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lily:</strong> Is this about me?</p><p><strong>Luka:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>Lily:</strong> I’ve lost interest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. It's A Big, Big World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Xin Hua:</strong> You know, Flower, no one’s forcing you to stay home. It’s a big wide world out there.</p><p><strong>Flower: </strong>Yeah, it’s the width I find so disturbing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Living Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lily:</strong> I wish I could live forever!</p><p><strong>Cul:</strong> What are you doing? I wish you don't!</p><p><strong>Lily:</strong> NO! Why did you do that?</p><p><strong>Cul:</strong> Why did <em>you</em> do <em>that!</em>?</p><p><strong>Lily:</strong> Why didn't you just say "I wish I could live forever too?"</p><p><strong>Cul:</strong> And live forever with <em>you!</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A christmas gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Hagane:</strong> In the spirit of Christmas reparations, I have a little present for you, Sis.</p><p><strong>Miku:</strong> Oh, you didn't have to do that, Hagane-San... </p><p><em>(Hagane points a gun at her)</em> </p><p><strong>Miku, now beaming with joy: </strong>...A gun? I love guns! I got a gun of my own!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Under Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Arsloid</strong>: <em>*on the phone*</em> - No, mom, everything is running smoothly. Fuka, tell mom everything is fine.</p><p><strong>Fukase</strong>: <em>*takes phone*</em> - Hey, mom. We haven’t eaten for days, your plants are dying, and I’m dropping out of school. Love ya, bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Maki:</span>
  </b>
  <span> I just realised that I don’t really know you. I only know what you are like when I’m around.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Maki:</span>
  </b>
  <span> What if you turn purple when I’m gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Yukari:</span>
  </b>
  <span> I mostly play video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Maki:</span>
  </b>
  <span> But are you purple?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mayu’s Mom: </strong>Do you absolutely trust this…Fukase?</p><p><strong>Mayu: </strong>I absolutely trust him.</p><p><strong>Mayu’s Mom: </strong>He’s not some kind of maniac, then?</p><p><strong>Mayu: </strong>…I absolutely trust him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ruko: </strong>I have been nothing but kind to you.</p><p><strong>Ritsu:</strong> YOU STABBED ME YESTERDAY!</p><p><strong>Ruko: </strong>There was a bug on you!</p><p><strong>Ritsu: </strong>SO!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> [Len is gazing at Gumi with a grin on his face] </em>
</p><p><b>Gumi: </b>Why are you smiling at me like that?</p><p><b>Len: </b>Oh. Was I smiling?</p><p>
  <em> [Gumi blushes] </em>
</p><p><b>Ryuto:</b> <em>[exaggerated gagging]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Melonaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Akari: </b>
  <span>If I were a millionaire I would buy hundreds of melons so I become a melonaire.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE: </b>
  <span>How do you have friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akari: </b>
  <span>Because I'm a melonaire.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sick 'em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ruko: </strong>SICK 'EM ROOK!</p><p>
  <strong>Rook: </strong>
  <em>Vomits</em>
</p><p><strong>Ruko: </strong>No! Don't <em>get sick</em>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Your password</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Megu:</strong> Hey, what's your password?</p><p><strong>Gumi: "</strong>I hate you, I hate you, Go die"</p><p>
  <em>*Megu types in the code*</em>
</p><p><strong>Megu: </strong>It didn't work.</p><p>
  <em>*Gumi gives Megu a death stare*</em>
</p><p><strong>Megu: </strong>Oh...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. That's Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luka: </strong>That's crazy, Ruko doesn't have a crush on me.</p><p><strong>Miku:</strong> Yes, he does.</p><p><strong>Tei:</strong> Yes, he does.</p><p><strong>Ruko:</strong> Yes, I do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tea & Gatorade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Avanna: </b>
  <span>What kind of tea is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Oh, I boiled some Gatorade.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hallucinate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gakupo:</b>
  <span> That girl’s more beautiful than any flower I’ve ever seen!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio:</b>
  <span> What are you talking about, Gaku? I don’t see any beautiful girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galaco: </b>
  <span>Just turn around!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>Galaco, please. Only one of us can hallucinate at a time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Paranoid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kyo:</b>
  <span> … and cucumbers are coming to life!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu: </b>
  <span>Kyo’s paranoid! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bed Hogger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Neru:</b>
  <span> You hog the bed!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu:</b>
  <span> I do not! That is false!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru:</b>
  <span> Last night, I ended up falling on the floor and you woke up, IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BED, NOT ON YOUR SIDE, asking me why I was on the floor!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu:</b>
  <span> That doesn’t prove anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru:</b>
  <span> yES IT DOES!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ted</strong>: It's as hot as a giraffe in a turtleneck.</p><p><strong>Shuu</strong>: Hot as the devil.</p><p><strong>Ted</strong>: Hot as your dad in a bathing suit!</p><p><strong>Shuu</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>Ted</strong>: <em>Is your dad single!?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Let Nemu Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rion:</b>
  <em>
    <span> (pours water on Nemu's face)</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Nemu:</b> <em><span>(wakes up groggily)</span></em><span> Hello?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans not hibernating is a major flaw as a species." - Nemu, probably</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rion:</b>
  <span> On a scale of 1-10, how tired are you? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu:</b>
  <span> Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miku:</b>
  <span> Wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu:</b>
  <span> Never. Let me sleep forever.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She's kind of my constant mood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dumb Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Calne Ca</strong><strong>:</strong> Can I ask a dumb question?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hagane Miku:</strong> Better than anyone I know.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Where Do You Live?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Oliver:</b> Where do you live?</p><p><b>Rana:</b> With my mom.</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> Where does your mom live?</p><p><b>Rana:</b> With me.</p><p><b>Oliver: </b>… Where do you both live…?</p><p><b>Rana: </b>In a house.</p><p><b>Oliver: </b>WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE?!</p><p><b>Rana: </b>Next to my neighbor’s.</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> WHERE IS YOUR NEIGHBOR’S HOUSE?! <em>[under breath]</em> Dear god, help me…</p><p><b>Rana: </b>You’ll never believe me, Ollie.</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> <em>[deep breath] </em>Where?</p><p><b>Rana: </b>Next to my house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Message Not Sent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> [Arsloid, Yohio, Yuuma are at a party]  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Yohio and Arsloid are texting each other] </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Arsloid:</b> WHERE</p><p><b>Arsloid:</b> ARE</p><p><b>Arsloid:</b> YOU</p><p><b>Arsloid:</b> GUYS</p><p> </p><p><b>Yohio:</b> WE’RE</p><p><b>Yohio:</b> F*CKING</p><p><b>Yohio:</b> GETTING <em> *not sent* </em></p><p><b>Yohio:</b> DRINKS <em> *not sent*</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Arsloid:</b> WHAT THE F*CK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>When you die, your grave will become the world’s most popular gender-neutral bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo: </b>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>You’re welcome.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Fear of Clowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yohio:</b>
  <span> Yuuma, we need to get out of here! I’m terrified of clowns!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>Makes sense, if I were you I would be terrified of myself as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Bunch of Oneliners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Arsloid, rolls up on a skateboard: </b>
  <span>Good evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have learned that pleasing everyone is impossible, but pissing everyone off is easy and funny as hell.” - Fukase</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My own business always bores me to death. I prefer other people.” - Fukase</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a dream the other day where I was standing on this platform in a void and a giant sphinx was in front of me about to ask me a riddle and if I answered wrong, it would kill me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It asked, “What is a human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in my dream, my first thought was to that card with “wait is a dad?” on the front and then “You. You is a dad” inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I answered, “Me. Me is a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the sphinx f*cking smacked me off the platform.” - Yumemi Nemu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is for keepsies if you’re sneaky about it.” - Namine Ritsu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't go to Hell. I'm all out of vacation days." - Fukase</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I identify as an inconvenience to the world.” - Leon</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Concert Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="indent">
  <p>
    <em>*A random vocaloid concert, circa 2020*</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="indent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="indent">
  <p><strong>Meiko:</strong> Hey, Kaito, I figured out what went wrong in V1!</p>
</div><div class="indent">
  <p><strong>Kaito:</strong> What?</p>
</div><div class="indent">
  <p><strong>Meiko, walking in drunkenly</strong>: I hadn't started drinking yet!</p>
</div><div class="indent">
  <p><strong>Kaito</strong>: M-Mei-Chan, you have to get out there.</p>
</div><div class="indent">
  <p><strong>Meiko</strong>: Right, the little b*stards await.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Lemon's one liners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"You're heart's in the right place Calne, but I don't know where the hell your brain is."</em> - Hagane Miku</p><p><em>"If I wanted to hurt anyone here...<strong>I would've done so already~</strong>" </em>- Ruko Yokune</p><p><em>"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid"</em> - Kaito</p><p>"What have I done to deserve this <em>torture</em>?" - Gumi</p><p>
  <em>"Look out! There's a new Sherrif in town and she's fresh outta chill!" - Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only crime that’s being commited today is the crime of ugliness. And sadly, you can’t press charges for that." - Mew</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Carrying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[carrying IA bridle style, the two of them are talking calmly]</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Arsloid:</b> <em><span>[sprints past, Yohio slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; they’re both screaming]</span></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Ice Cream or Fellony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <span>where are you guys going?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaito: </b>
  <span>To get ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>To commit a felony.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka:</b>
  <span> …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko:</b>
  <span> We'll decide in the car.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Jorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rin:</b>
  <span> I’m too sexy for my jorts, too sexy for my jorts, too sexy it …… horts.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Moke:</b>
  <span> Please stop.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[texting]</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fukase:</strong> Pikkun</p><p><strong>Fukase:</strong> Baaabe</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Honeyy</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Sugar</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Pumpkin</p><p><strong>Fukase:</strong> Cupcake</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Pudding</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>The longer you're offline, the weirder names I'll call you</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Cereal</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Room-temperature milk</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Salty Doritos</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Cold McDonald's fries</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Bandage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Arsloid:</b> <em><span>[points to bandage on his cheek] </span></em><span>It’s a pretty badass story…</span></p><p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>He was standing over the toaster and a sharp edge of the wheat bread hit him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. That Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kokone: </b>
  <span>When you meet someone for the first time, it’s new and exciting. You know that rush?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zunko: </b>
  <span>No. No, see, when I first meet somebody, it’s mostly just panic, anxiety, and a great deal of sweating.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a callout to my sister. I'm looking at you, you stickbug.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Ruko ain't here anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ritsu:</strong> You okay man? You seem pretty tense</p><p> </p><p><strong>Rook: </strong>I just get the feeling that, y'know, Ruko's hiding in our closet.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ritsu: </strong>Look buddy, Ruko ain't here anymore. He can't hurt us anymore.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Rook: </strong>Alright if you say so...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The second Ritsu left the room, Ruko begins slowly emerging from Rook's closet as Pony by Ginuwine plays in the background*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Rook: </strong>Oh no...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruko: L̵̗̥͓̩̫̼͍̝͍̯͙̬̩̥̫͊̕Ą̴̘̼̯̳͇̜̲̯̫̗̼͈͓̟͌͋̾̏̈́̔̂͛̆͜͝Y̶̡̧̧̛̯͓̞̞͉̍̃̓̌̅͠ͅͅ ̶̢̰̟͑̑̏̃̍̒̀̋͗̔͜͝D̵̢̧̰͍̟̬̜̅̓͒Ơ̵̢̘̤͓̱̰̺̥͉̪͕̰̩͗̊̈̿̋̾͆̈́̌̋͑̓͛̕͜͝W̷͉͗͑͗N̶̨̧̙͙̺͇͕͇͌̃̌͗̐̚͝ ̸̧͙͆͆͒̅̂̄̆̍̏͂̎̿͗̾̔̒͠Ã̵̢̹̱̖̗͔͗̔̀͊͊̿̑͒͘̚͝͝ ̷̧̩̘̫̮̬̲̙̥͋̃̓̈́̅̈́͑̌ͅB̷̭͇͇̙̬̣̯͔̯̙͇̬̭̙̱͋͆͋͂̋̀̐͒̐̑̍͘͝ͅE̵̡̟͍͖̯̟̱̿̔̉̃͋͋̾͒̏̎͌͒̇͐̋͠À̸̡͕͕̲̜͇̙̙̮̜̙̀̐̂̒͌͊̈̓̓̃̑̄̊̏̑̿Ṭ̵̛̫̯̘̺̹̓͛̊̌́͛̃͒͆͝ ̶̢̭͇͈͕͔̃̇̀͌̄̐̈́̕͝͝F̶̨̡̛͕͌̉̈́̎͋͐͑̔͘͠͠Ȏ̴̡̩̯̬̠̘̘͎̺̗̮̻͈̼R̷̢̢̧̛̳̻̖̖̤̻̩̤̳͕̝̮̝̈̑͗̆͗̓̊͂̓́͛̂̌́̃͜ ̴̧̱̮̹̹͍̗̲̒̀̈́̈̔͒M̷̨͍͙̿̿̃̏͋̆̿͋͛͛̌̕͝Ę̴̘͚͓̙̟̟͓̯̝̜̺͂̔͜</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't mind me, just promoting the fact I have a new ask blog known as Ask Yandere Ruko.</p><p>Feel free to check it out!</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/askyandereruko</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Miku:</strong> When she's not saying something stupid, she's doing something stupid, or wearing something stupid, or <em>cooking</em> something stupid!</p><p><strong>Doctor:</strong> Calne, what do you think of Miss Hatsune saying those things?</p><p><strong>Calne:</strong> I think she's a garkonganokin.</p><p><strong>Doctor:</strong> Well, what exactly does that mean?</p><p><strong>Calne:</strong> Literally, it means the precise moment when dog doo turns white...</p><p>
  <em>*Miku stares at Calne in horror*</em>
</p><p><br/><strong>Calne:</strong> But in general, it refers to the kind of person you don't want to share your hudencakles with.</p><p><strong>Hagane, holding back her anger:</strong> Cal, if you say one more of those stupid words-</p><p><strong>Calne:</strong> Oh, blow it out your tubenburbles!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemon: Will I ever stop with the Golden Girls references? Probably not -w-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. What Makes a (Wo)Man a (Wo)man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From jacksfilms, go check him out!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kiyoteru: </b>
  <span>Yesterday, I asked you what makes a woman a woman. Here’s your best answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Three boobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio:</b>
  <span> Knowing all the lyrics of every Disney song.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo:</b>
  <span> One of Adam’s ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaito:</b>
  <span> A woman is only a woman if she has nice, round elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> To become a real woman you have to kill another woman and eat her heart to gain her powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid:</b>
  <span> A woman is a real woman when she is a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>If they’re never wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora: </b>
  <span>Yesterday, I asked you what makes a man a man. Here’s your best answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin:</b>
  <span> A true man is someone with a lot of manpower, duh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>You have to f*ck a man to become a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tianyi: </b>
  <span>Men aren’t real, y’all need God.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zunko: </b>
  <span>Truly believing in one’s self.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ling: </b>
  <span>I don’t know. Watch Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <span>The colour of his sandals.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flower: </b>
  <span>Millennia-old oppressive gender norms do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Twin Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Len:</b>
  <span> I think I spent too much time with Rin.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len:</b>
  <span> I also probably spent too much time sharing her genes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><br/>Anon: </b> You see, Kanon and I are twins. <em> [to Kanon] </em> KANON! WE HAVE TO KILL THE TOOTH FAIRY!!</p><p><b>Kanon: </b> Every day I pray I was adopted.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Rin: </b>Do you ever stop with the "I want to die" thing?</p><p><b>Len: </b>I'll stop when I'm dead, that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kanon: </b>Alright, I'm the oldest, so I should be in charge.</p><p><b>Anon: </b>Hold up, how are you the oldest? We're twins, we're the same age!</p><p><b>Kanon:</b> I was born first, that makes me the oldest. And that makes me in charge.</p><p><b>Anon: </b>Fine, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (during "Your Adventure Log Has Vanished) </em>
</p><p><b>Len: </b>So, this is still a game and I'm the hero? Hey, I'm like Mario!</p><p><b>Rin:</b> Yes, Lenny, but without the fantastic facial hair.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Hime:</b> Without your phone, what is something you can do to pass the time when waiting for something?</p><p><b>Zunko:</b> Read a book.</p><p><b>Mikoto:</b> You mean, stare at slices of dead trees and hallucinate?</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Anon:</b> Am I right, Kanon?</p><p><b>Kanon: </b>I’m almost certain you’re not, but to be fair, I wasn’t listening.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Len: </b>There is more to Piko than meets the eye. But the only thing we have in common is under the sheets.</p><p><b>Rin, nervously: </b>What's under the sheets?</p><p><b>Len:</b> His cappuccino maker.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Mikoto:</b> Awkward sibling hug?</p><p><b>Hime: </b>… Awkward sibling hug.</p><p>
  <em> [They hug] </em>
</p><p><b>Both: </b> <em> [patting each other on the back] </em> Pat. Pat.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kanon: </b>Would you slap your sibling for 1.5 billion?</p><p><b>Rin: </b>I’d do it for a million oranges.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Anon: </b>Alright, let’s go!</p><p><b>Kanon:</b> Go where?</p><p><b>Anon: </b>To the butt pine!</p><p>
  <em> [Cut to them in front of a tree with a bump in the form of a butt] </em>
</p><p><b>Kanon: </b>Wow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just decided to do this with all the twins in Vocaloids. I might do one with just plain siblings next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Exercise Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Piko:</b>
  <span> I failed the exercise test.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>How?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>They asked me to run and I said no.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Camp Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Len:</b>
  <span> Treasured summer camp memory: standing on a stage while three dozen ten-year-olds chanted,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>“Love the cronch! Love the cronch! Love the cronch!” as I ritualistically stepped on crunchy pinecones.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul:</b>
  <span> Another treasured summer camp memory: dozens of eleven-year-old boys running in circles around me chanting,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul:</b>
  <span> “Summon the demon! Summon the demon! Summon the demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul:</b>
  <span> And then screeching and scattering when I dropped to all fours and crab-walked aggressively at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Another another treasured summer camp memory: telling an interactive story about Clown World.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> Which was another dimension that was trying to eat our own.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> And how we had to go through the portal that had opened in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>And close it from the inside to stop the clowns coming through.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>The kids were on high-alert to attack anyone in greasepaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>Another another another treasured summer camp memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>Waking the kids in the middle of the night to lead them to a field to stop an alien invasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid:</b>
  <span> By smashing open and eating a bunch of melons — I mean, alien eggs — all while screaming maniacally.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari:</b>
  <span> Another another another another treasured summer camp memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari:</b>
  <span> Telling my campers I had an evil identical twin named Yuzuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>Who wanted nothing more than to ruin my life and discredit my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari:</b>
  <span> So if I ever said anything uncool or unfunny, it was her impersonating me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>Foolishly not realizing that every time I told a joke or tried to enforce a rule, a dozen children would shout,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>“It’s Yuzuki! Get her!” and attack me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's so long, I'm so sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Langauge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Seeu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[speaking Korean]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[speaking Japanese]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lola: </b>
  <span>I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHO BROKE THE VASE! And in English, please!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. This Could Only Be One Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tei:</b>
  <span> What’s up sl*ts? Guess who just away with murder?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Defoko: </b>
  <span>Sl*ts?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Momo: </b>
  <span>Murder?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Both: </b>
  <span>TEI!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luka:</b>
  <span> Drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo:</b>
  <span> Wha- why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka:</b>
  <span> I just robbed a bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo:</b>
  <span> What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka:</b>
  <span> I took this pen from the front desk, ok drive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Facial Expression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Anon: </b>
  <span>There’s something weird going on with your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flower: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anon: </b>
  <span>You’re smiling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Love Imma Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AKA, Kokone appreciation!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Kokone: </b>
  <span>Yesterday, I asked you to describe your ex in just four words. Here are your best answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid, about Cul: </b>
  <span>Satan has some competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len, about Rin: </b>
  <span>We might’ve been related.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyo, about Anon: </b>
  <span>Is now a lesbian.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanon, about Flower: </b>
  <span>Super good at hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru:</b>
  <span> “New phone, who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku:</b>
  <span> I totally have one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyoteru, about Meiko: </b>
  <span>She’s getting married tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mayu, about Fukase:</b>
  <span> Currently under the floorboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokone:</b> Okay, what do you love?</p><p><b>Fukase:</b> Memes.</p><p><b>Kokone:</b> Again, what was your first love?</p><p><b>Fukase: </b>Memes.</p><p><b>Kokone:</b> More emotional. What makes your heart skip?</p><p><b>Fukase: </b>More memes.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokone:</b> Seeing a ship you’ve held so dead for so long get destroyed in such an awful manner is… not a nice feeling at all.</p><p><b>Gakupo:</b> The Titanic…</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokone:</b> You’re someone's dream person.</p><p><b>Piko: </b>Can the b!tch wake up and come talk to me then?</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Miki:</b> Iroha makes me sick, my stomach and chest feel weird around her and whenever she smiles, I want to smile too. I don’t know what’s wrong.</p><p><b>Kokone:</b> That’s called a crush, Meeks.</p><p><b>Miki:</b> But I don’t want to crush her, Koko.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokone: </b>I want someone who will light a fire in me.</p><p><b>Fukase:</b> I want someone who will light me on fire.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokone:</b> 'Cause the dopest beat is in here. <em> (points at heart) </em></p><p><b>Flower:</b> Get out.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokone:</b> Would you rather be feared or loved?</p><p><b>Cul:</b> I want people to be afraid of how much they love me.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Piko: </b>What do people even do in relationships?</p><p><b>Kokone:</b> Love each other, spend time together, and dedicate their lives to each other.</p><p><b>Piko: </b>Okay? Didn’t ask.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I have so many fanfic tabs open that my FBI agent probably ships it by this point.” - Kokone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Flower the Dentist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lemon: Based off a Horror movie AU I had on the back burner :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Flower:</strong> I want...<em>everyone...</em>to extract</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Dude, are you sure that's like the right thing to d-</p><p>
  <strong>Flower, pulling a gun on everyone: </strong>
  <em>I SAID EXTRACT!</em>
</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Woah man, It's dental school...chill out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Eat 💩 and Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Oliver: </strong>Eat sh!t and die, Fukase!</p><p><strong>Fukase: </strong>Eat sh!t and live, Ollie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Therapist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Haku: </strong>So tell me more...</p><p><strong>Gumi: </strong>Well, I have a feeling that my therapist is hitting on me</p><p><strong>Haku: </strong>And how does that make you feel?</p><p><strong>Gumi: </strong>...Pretty good actually &lt;3</p><p>
  <em>*Happy Haku noises*</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemon: Haku is Gumi's therapist, this is canon now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Hand Holding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lily: </strong>Hey babe, you wanna hold hands?</p><p>
  <em>*Distressed Gumi noises*</em>
</p><p><strong>Gumi: </strong>I knew you were a pervert!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Yuuma Being Mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting anything in a while!</p><p>Also, I love Yuuma so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Yuuma, about Zunko:</b> I’m sorry, can you make her stop doing that weird thing with her face?</p><p><b>Lumi:</b> … Crying?</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> One person can’t feel all that at once, they’d explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>IA:</b>
  <span> Just because you’ve got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn’t mean we all have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>How do you turn off emojis?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>Ah that's easy, just isolate yourself until you forget what emotions are.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> Oh wait, sorry. I read that as emotions, sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>Wait no, I'm still willing to try this. Okay, I bought my own apartment, what's next?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know much about pranks. Because apparently what I find funny, people find awful and dangerous." – Yuuma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mizki</b>
  <span>: There’s only one thing worse than being a rapist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>[removes paper over ‘being a rapist’ to reveal the word ‘a child’] </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>[turns to camera wide eyed]</span>
  </em>
  <span> A child.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki</b>
  <span>: No-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yukari:</b>
  <span> Yuuma, keep an eye on Arsloid today. He’s going to say something to the wrong person and get himself punched.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> Sure, I’d love to see Arsloid get punched.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari:</b>
  <span> Try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma</b>
  <span> I will stop Arsloid from getting punched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Interviewer:</b>
  <span> What is your biggest weakness?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> I can be uncooperative.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Interviewer:</b>
  <span> Okay, can you give me an example?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> No.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Headcanon Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vocaloid who are siblings in my headcanons, besides the Kagamine's and the Meika's. They belong in the twin section.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Is the Kool-Aid Man the jar or the liquid?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto:</b>
  <span> IS THE KOOL-AID MAN THE JAR OR THE LIQUID?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>Oh gosh, not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akari: </b>
  <span>Vegetable oil is made from vegetables. Coconut oil is made from coconuts. So, baby oil…?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari:</b>
  <span> Can’t we just have a nice family dinner for once?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> Mizki?! Mizki, have you seen my juul?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki:</b>
  <span> Haven’t we already talked about you smoking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuma: Mizki, I could’ve SWORN I left the sapphire RIGHT here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki:</b>
  <span> Sapphire- Yuuma, what are you TALKING about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>I just lost the sapphire I stole from the royal F*CKING palace?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Big Al: </b>
  <span>Here’s a jawbreaker.</span>
</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> <em><span>[gasps] </span></em><span>I GOT CANDY!!!</span></p><p>
  <b>Yohio:</b>
  <span> No fair!</span>
</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> <em><span>[laughs at him]</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>I’ll challenge you for it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>What kind of challenge?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Ann: </b>
  <span>Why don’t you guys have a hug-of-war?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> DONE!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oliver latches onto Yohio. He tries to wiggle out of it, but Oliver just squeezes harder.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>Oh, I almost forgot! Grandma wanted to tell you that she’s making stew tonight!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto:</b>
  <span> F*CK YEAH!!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Kids Being Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>You tend to go…overboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Overboard?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[large explosion behind them]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>… Got it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> I trust Ryuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuki: </b>
  <span>You think he knows what he’s doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>I’m not sure I’d go that far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> Are you calling me a liar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Rana:</b> I ain’t calling you a truther!<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuto:</b>
  <span> We leave immediately!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[He marches out of the door]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Una: </b>
  <span>What about dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuto marches back in]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto:</b>
  <span> We leave in five hours!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I say I “understand” it doesn’t mean I understand, it doesn’t mean I agree, it doesn’t even mean I’m listening.” – Una</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>How old are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sachiko:</b>
  <span> It’s never polite to ask a woman her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Right… so how old are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[curb your enthusiasm plays]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>I’m scared of bees.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuki: </b>
  <span>Eventually every letter of the alphabet will terrify you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuto:</b>
  <span> Do you care if I take the skin off the Furby. I want to make him a God. Once he is free of his sinful flesh he can begin the path towards enlightenment. He will take care of us. Also I want to softhack his circuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Una:</b>
  <span> I literally could not care less but never say anything as frightening as that ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rana:</b>
  <span> There was a kid napping at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuki:</b>
  <span> What? There was a kidnapping at school?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Rana:</b> Whoa, it’s okay, he woke up.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Una, how did you find me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Una: </b>
  <span>Oh, I saw a huge explosion and wondered “now, who could that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kiyoteru:</strong> All right Neru, you just bought yourself another Saturday detention.</p><p><strong>Neru, smugly:</strong> Did I get a good deal on it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Ruko and Ritsu's relationship pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ritsu:</strong>
  <em>What the f**k is wrong with you!?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruko, looking up from his laptop: </strong>
  <em>Hm?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ritsu: </strong>
  <em>You set Leon's house on fire!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruko: </strong>
  <em>Ritsu Namine, I am not gonna sit here and have you accuse me of things I clearly did.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Quotes for Pride Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is necessary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whenever a guy sleeps with lots of girls, he’s a “player” but when I do it I’m a “lesbian”.” - Cul</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>Are you a gay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>Am I a gay? No, I’m not a gay, I am the gay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[walks into room]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid:</b>
  <em>
    <span> [running over to him madly] </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is that you? Are you alive? </span>
  <em>
    <span>[pats Yuuma up and down]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>IA: </b>
  <span>He’s alive!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>Let me keep checking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw Miku but also screw Miku.”  — Akita Neru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>Okay, which two people out of everyone would you f*ck?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>Gumi and Piko.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin: </b>
  <span>Besides them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sonika: </b>
  <span>Yeah, I'm a supporter of gay rights.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio, trying to impress her:</b>
  <span> I'm gay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood and glitter go together, right?” — IA, about her relationship with Yukari</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroha: </b>
  <span>You want some company?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki:</b>
  <span> For what purpose?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iroha:</b>
  <span> Okay, um, I’m just gonna go right at it. Uh, Miki, would you like to go on a date with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki:</b>
  <span> A date?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iroha:</b>
  <span> Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki: </b>
  <span>A social coupling designed to facilitate mating.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iroha: </b>
  <span>Wow, it just got really hot in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki:</b>
  <span> I am not detecting a rise in the temperature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>Would you be mad if I just used the argument, “I’m allowed to say that, my best friend is a lesbian”?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin:</b>
  <span> Never. I’m proud to help you win arguments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Akari: </b>
  <span>You know, ONE…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akari: </b>
  <span>We are not socks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE: </b>
  <span>Please, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akari:</b>
  <span> But I think we’d be a perfect pair</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>ONE:</b> End this. <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pride month may be over, but girlfriend applications are open forever...” - Every and all female Vocaloids </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. I'm Not Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yukari: </strong>
  <em>This year, I lost my good friend Gumi...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gumi in the distance: </strong>
  <em>Quit telling everyone i'm dead!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yukari: </strong>
  <em>Sometimes I can still hear her voice!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Angry Gumi sounds*</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. yeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[text messages in some group chat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Yeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Una:</b>
  <span> Mega yeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Ultra yeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Una: </b>
  <span>Super mega extreme yeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuto: </b>
  <span>Ultimate yeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Una: </b>
  <span>SUPREME yeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mikoto: </b>
  <span>Could you two NOT text dumb stuff like this to the group chat?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Fanta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>Unity-chan, you have THREE seconds to tell me what you’re drinking out of that champagne glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Unity-chan, extravagantly:</b>
  <span> It’s sparkling orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko:</b>
  <span> … what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Azaka: </b>
  <span>It’s Fanta. She’s drinking Fanta out of my champagne glasses. Can you please tell her to stop?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Canon Sibling Incorrect Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's less this time and I'm very sad. I'll add more in the future.</p><p>Canon Siblings Include: Ling-Longya, Merli-Lapis, Anon-Kanon (but I already did them, so they aren't here)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Merli: </b>Lapis figured out she can sneakily stick a note on someone’s back.</p><p><b>Merli: </b>But she doesn’t know they should say things like “kick me”, so they just have pictures of flowers on them.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Ling: </b>Can I have some of the candy on the shelf?</p><p><b>Longya: </b>You know the rules.</p><p><b>Ling: </b>No candy before dinner?</p><p><b>Longya: </b>No, those are mom's rules, my rules is that you bring me one too.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Lapis:</b> Merli was actually grinning, but that’s Merli for you.</p><p><b>Lapis: </b>She’s never scared of weird stuff. It’s the normal stuff she can’t stand.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Texting] </em>
</p><p><b>Ling: </b>My boyfriend just broke up with me…</p><p><b>Longya: </b>Alright, I’ll be right over.</p><p><b>Ling: </b>Aren’t you in Korea right now?</p><p><b>Longya: </b>It’s called a plane ticket. Now, where does this @sshole live?</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Lapis:</b> We’re rare, like four leaf clovers and sociopaths.</p><p><b>Merli:</b> Actually, sociopaths aren’t as rare as you might think.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Longya:</b> Dude. My sister is off-limits. Touch her again and I'll rip off your d*ck and force feed it to you.</p><p><b>Moke: </b>I accept this challenge.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Merli</b>: Wow you’re pretty short.</p><p><b>Lapis</b>: What the frick frack diddily dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic tac do you think you’re doing?</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya: </b>
  <span>Answer your phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ling:</b>
  <span> Gimme a minute. I can't find my phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya: </b>
  <span>Ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya: </b>
  <span>You're an awful child. You know you're killing me. You're killing your brother Ling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lapis:</strong> You promised not to tell!</p><p><strong>Merli:</strong> Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, sis. Welcome to the real world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. At the Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not being as active here. I wasn't really feeling it lately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yuecheng:</b>
  <span> What happens at the gay bar stays at the gay bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuecheng:</b>
  <span> Except that I sold my underwear for $100. People should know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We ended up at a lesbian bar and all my classmates tried to get me laid. This is not how I envisioned coming out." - Uni</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I only have two. Someone give me more, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Streaming Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back at it again. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Miriam:</b>
  <span> This begins your driving tes- are you filming?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>It’s ya by Fukase coming at you LIVE with a car accident prank!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miriam:</b>
  <span> Wait WHA-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Merli: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[crouching down in front of her blueberry bush, examining a pattern of insect bites on their lower leaves] </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m gonna kill whoever did this. I’m going to kill them for you. Don’t worry babies. I’m going to murder every single son of a b!tch who ever got a mouthful of you. They’ll die screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zunko: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[standing behind the fence] </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh! Okay! You’re talking to the plants. Okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. A Bunch of One-Liners pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"If I die, I'm sorry for your loss." - Len</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The Seven Deadly Sins:</b>
  <span> Hell is empty and all the devils are here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe just once someone will call me "sir" without adding "you're making a scene." – Kyo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to love me and I wanted this to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted a daughter and a bunny. I wanted a house on the ocean and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told you I didn’t know what I wanted.” - Piko to Akari for leaving for the moon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she’s so wonderful and spontaneous… WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO BE A COWBOY?!” - Miku, about Rin while crying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hopeless bromantic. High-five me in the rain. Fistbump me gently as the sun sets.” - Yuu or Kyo, probably</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emotions are dumb and should be hated.” — Yuuma, Piko, Neru, Dell, Rei</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There will always be someone better than you. But, on the bright side, who cares?" - Everyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go outside. There are people out there.” — Piko</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to die before things get better, and that is a threat!” - Hatsune Miku</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Swearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="Mu SP">
  <p>
    <span class="tL8wMe EMoHub"><strong>Kokone:</strong> Swearing is so unattractive.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="Mu SP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xH">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <span class="tL8wMe EMoHub"><strong>Fukase:</strong> I'm already unattractive, so mind yo f*cking business.</span>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not so fun fact! I actually swear a lot in real life, but it's more like by impulse. The only times I don't swear is with (most) children and singing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Nana: </b>And what do you want the cake to say?</p><p><b>Miki:</b> <em>[covers the phone]</em> Do we want a talking cake?</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papa: </b>
  <span>Petit, if you have ten slices of cake and someone takes half of them, what will they have?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Petit: </b>
  <span>A broken hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Papa: </b>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Petit: </b>
  <span>They will if they try to take my cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mini cupcakes? As in the mini version of regular cupcakes? Which is already a mini version of a cake? Honestly, where does it end with you people?!” - Macne Nana</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ritsu: </b>
  <span>Tei would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Ted:</b> Well, I would only go if there was cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Running is a great way to forget about last night's regrets! I had cheesecake!" - Rion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IA:</b>
  <span> I have brought you a cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki:</b>
  <span> IA, what the hell are you doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>IA: </b>
  <span>I am being spontaneous.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki: </b>
  <span>It’s three in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>IA: </b>Surprise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lola:</b>
  <span> What type of coffee do you drink?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leon: </b>
  <span>Black or cappuccino.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lola:</b>
  <span> How do you take it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leon:</b>
  <span> Mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaito: </b>
  <span>I love you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko:</b>
  <em>
    <span> [shoving laundry basket into Kaito's hands]</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop saying “I love you” to get out of chores.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Momo: </b>
  <span>May I get you something to drink?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tei:</b>
  <span> The tears of our enemies wrenched from their bodies as their bones are crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Momo: </b>
  <span>We have jasmine tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tei: </b>
  <span>Oh, jasmine. Yes, please.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Better at than at-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> There is one thing I’m truly terrible at. That the other Vocaloids are better at me at-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Better at than at-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Better than me at-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mayu: </b>
  <span>Speaking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Duolingo Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Daina: </b>For the last time, the Duolingo bird can’t get you.</p><p><b>Dex: </b> <em> [under covers] </em>YOU DON’T KNOW THAT DAINA! I- </p><p><b>Ruby:</b> <em>[in the next room, knowing exactly what’s happening]</em> HOO.</p><p><b>Dex:</b> <em>[screams]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so so sorry for such a long hiatus! I guess I kind of forgotten about this book, big apologies! But I'll do my best in trying to update this during the new year! Hope everyone is doing well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wil: </b>
  <span>Kyo, you had one job!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kyo: </b>
  <span>We have the same job.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Sleep Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Xin Hua:</b>
  <span> Mikoto talks in their sleep sometimes, it’s adorable~.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mikoto: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[sleeping] </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fight me… rat face trash… square up… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Know-It-All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Piko:</b>
  <span> I don’t know everything. I mean, despite the fact that you think I do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> I never said that. When have I ever said that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko:</b>
  <span> Every day since I met you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flower:</b>
  <span> This morning at breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> Yesterday when he beat you at cards.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Funny Text Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko:</b>
  <span> Is three fingers too much?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>IA: </b>
  <span>Not at all! Most people have 10 :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tianyi:</b>
  <span> Are you busy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Moke:</b>
  <span> Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tianyi:</b>
  <span> Cool, listen to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>How different would our lives be if our buttcracks were horizontal instead of vertical?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> If we were to go down on a slide, it'd go: 'Plplplplplplplplplpl'.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul: </b>
  <span>Why can I hear this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Teto: </b>
  <span>Why do I eat so much SOAP?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Sometimes we want our insides extra wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Teto: </b>
  <span>PLEASE do not f*cking say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Texting Momo]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tei: </b>
  <span>Y'know, I appreciate how accepting you are of me being a terrible person.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Born Rich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Neru: </b>
  <span>You’re rich.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku: </b>
  <span>I’m not rich. My parents are rich.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru: </b>
  <span>Okay. You know what? Only rich people say that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luka</b>
  <span>: Don’t say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin</b>
  <span>: Fergulicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka</b>
  <span>: I said no words!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin</b>
  <span>: Oh, I see how it is. Two weeks ago, we’re playing Scrabble, it’s not a word. Now, suddenly, it </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> a word because it’s convenient for you!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kokone:</b>
  <span> Wow. A lot of people are dropping like a bunch of butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zunko:</b>
  <span> When you say that, it means somebody’s going to die. Especially those that fly.</span>
</p><p><b>The rest of the V3 group:</b> <em><span>[looks at Lapis and Merli]</span></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Getting In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yohio:</b>
  <span> Cool car. Let’s take a ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ten minutes later, a cop pulls them over]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>But I wasn’t driving!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cop: </b>
  <span>Even the passenger gets in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>But it’s his car!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cop: </b>
  <span>Even the owner gets in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>You’re cuffing yourself?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cop: </b>
  <span>Even the cop gets in trouble.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Bad Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[seductively]</span>
  </em>
  <span> Am I a bad girl?</span>
</p><p><b>Luka:</b> <em><span>[deadpan] </span></em><span>Yes, you are.</span></p><p>
  <b>Lily: </b>
  <span>Am I now? How so? ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <span>You’re a f*cking nightmare to be honest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Typos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sora:</b>
  <span> Genbu texted me “your adorable”, so I texted him back and said, “No, YOU’RE adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki:</b>
  <span> And?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sora: </b>
  <span>And now we’re dating. We’ve been on six dates. All I did was point out a typo, but he’s kinda cute, so I’m not gonna say anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOOO!! HAPPY NEW YEARS Y'ALL! Sadly, I don't have any New Year related quotes, but please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Len:</b>
  <span> Look guys, I need help.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kokone:</b>
  <span> Love help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya:</b>
  <span> Financial help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu:</b>
  <span> Gaming help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zunko:</b>
  <span> Emotional help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mayu:</b>
  <span> Help moving a body?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Everyone looks at Mayu]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Mayu:</b>
  <span> ...what?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Wiggling Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Miku:</b>
  <span> Music is just wiggling air.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>Don’t do this. Don’t do this to me today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a callout to my sister who says this to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Miku:</b>
  <span> About a week ago I accidentally slept with Nemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>You accidentally slept with Nemu?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>Accidentally?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion:</b>
  <span> I don’t understand. Did you trip over something?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Rhyming Can Be Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Miki</b>
  <span>: So, who’s gonna rap?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gumi</b>
  <span>: Not Len, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len</b>
  <span>: Excuse me? I have bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko</b>
  <span>: The last time you tried to rap, you rhymed orange with door hinge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vocaloids Who I Think Sound Amazing When Rapping:</p><p>- SF-A2 miki<br/>- Kaito</p><p>Someone Find Me Songs/Covers of These PPL Rapping PLS:</p><p>- VY2<br/>- v flower<br/>- Mirai Komachi<br/>- Daina<br/>- Dex (maybe, I dunno)</p><p>Any other uses, please send to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Different Visions on Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Komachi: </b>
  <span>My visions aren’t a power, they’re a curse! I can’t control them, and I know all the fans think of me as a copy of Rin!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mayu: </b>
  <span>That sounds like a superpower to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Komachi: </b>
  <span>You were gonna invite me to dinner, surprise me with cash, and then guilt trip me into helping you murder someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki: </b>
  <span>That’s so cool, do me next!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Komachi: </b>
  <span>You’re thinking of meeting a rubber duck in a top hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki: </b>
  <span>And he’s wearing a monocle! Cause he’s rich!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Soft Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Flower: </strong>I don't do self portraits, I can paint your aura.</p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> Get the hell out of my house</p><p>***************************</p><p><strong>Flower: </strong>I saw you yester-year and I-</p><p><strong>Daina: </strong>I'm gonna stop ya right there, cupcake.</p><p>****************************</p><p><strong>Flower: </strong>You look like a sociopathic mess, and I love it</p><p><strong>Luka: </strong>You have 5 seconds to get off my property.</p><p>****************************</p><p><strong>Flower: </strong>I don't like shrek</p><p><strong>Gumi: </strong>Can't believe this...</p><p><strong>Flower: </strong>There's just better movies out there. Please tell me you've watched Pulp Fiction.</p><p>
  <em>*Gumi decks Flower in the face*</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah so I have a headcanon about Flower  radiating "Soft boy" vibes. All of these pick up lines were taken from real Soft Boys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Luka loves her job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luka: </strong>You know I really do love working here, we just have a lot of laughs.</p><p>
  <em>*a few seconds later*</em>
</p><p><strong>Luka: </strong>F*ck off Ann, I'm not going to your f*cking baby shower!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Tianyi: </strong>We did as you asked, we dropped a safe on your sister!</p><p><strong>Longya: </strong>You <em>WHAT!?</em></p><p><strong>Longya: </strong>I didn't say "Drop a safe on her" you dolt, I said "Keep her safe!"</p><p><strong>Moke: </strong>Oh good, because we missed her :)</p><p><strong>Longya: </strong>&gt;:(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Walm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[posting on Tumblr]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dex: </b>
  <span>You know when you walk behind your group because you walm too fast, but end up kicking their heels?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miku:</b>
  <span> Walm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid:</b>
  <span> Walm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>IA: </b>
  <span>Walm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cyber Songman: </b>
  <span>Walm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>Walm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>Get his @ss!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yowane:</b>
  <span> Hey Neru, do you ever feel, like, unreasonably happy about a situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru:</b>
  <span> Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yowane: </b>
  <span>Like, even after it’s resolved and everything is fine, you still can’t help but feel… cold about the whole thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru: </b>
  <span>I… uh…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yowane:</b>
  <span> Oh, never mind! Turns out I just left my window open.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Text Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>&lt;4</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len:</b>
  <span> aww were you gonna type a heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HBUTU U GOT EMBARRESED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SO YOU TYPE A 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now listen here you little sh!t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu: </b>
  <span>Everyone's been actin' funny lately but it's okay cuz I'm bouta act hilarious, lmao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Wil:</b> Why is this vaguely threatening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul: </b>
  <span>Bless you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul: </b>
  <span>My poodle sneezed while I was typing I meant to say hey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[texting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Wouldn’t it be cool if French people were real and not just part of the Ratatouille cinematic universe?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flower: </b>
  <span>Fukase its 3 in the f*cking morning i'm going to kill you</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Romantic Memes Cause It's Valentine's Day (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AKA just me sobbing over my ships, haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Kiyoteru, planning a few covers:</b> Alright Len, why don't you sing “Choose Me” with Gumi and Piko?</p><p><b>Len:</b> Yes! My fantasy threesome!</p><p><b>Gumi/Piko: </b>...</p><p><b>Len: </b>…of people to collab with.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Cul: </b>I’m doing a great job at keeping my crush a secret.</p><p><b>Lily: </b>*smiles*</p><p><b>Cul: </b>*trips on air* I have to gay- I mean, I have to go.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Arsloid: </b> <em> *does something weird or stupid*  </em></p><p><b>Yukari:</b><em> *sighs*</em> Why do I love you so much?</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Luka:</b> We're like cocoa and marshmallows.</p><p><b>Gakupo:</b> How?</p><p><b>Luka:</b> You're hot, and I'm on top.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kaito:</b> Why aren’t there synonyms for “me”?</p><p><b>Meiko:</b> Because there’s no one else like you.</p><p><b>Gakupo: </b>That was surprisingly adorable.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Sweet Ann:</b> Maika, would you do me the honor of becoming my daughter in law?</p><p>
  <b>Maika:</b>
</p><p><b>Yohio:</b> …. Did you just propose to Maika FOR me?</p><p><b>Sweet Ann:</b> Well Yohio, SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Iroha:</b> I’d like to see you tonight.</p><p><b>Miki: </b>Are you not seeing me now? I would think that you see me every time we meet. Unless I have become translucent or insubstantial and nobody has thought to inform me until now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Romantic Memes Cause It's Valentine's Day (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still me crying over ships I ship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>You make me smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>You make me hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> Why are you like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dell: </b>
  <span>You're like a drug to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tei: </b>
  <span>You're addicted to me~?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Dell: </b>No, you ruin my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momo: </b>
  <span>I wear the maid outfit in this relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Defoko: </b>Yeah, she does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>Have you ever been handcuffed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Diana: </b>Sexually, by law enforcement or sexually by law enforcement.</span>
</p><p>(she means Ruby)</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>I’m not gay, but you looked hot today.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma:</b>
  <span> We’re boyfriends, Arsloid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akari:</b>
  <span> Date someone who will drag you at 3 am to look at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko:</b>
  <span> If anyone, and I mean anyone, wakes me up at 3 am to go look at the damn sky, they will be removed indefinitely from my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uni: </b>
  <span>Let’s play twenty questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SeeU: </b>
  <span>Sure! What’s your favourite colour?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Uni: </b>Circle. Are you into girls?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Ruko and Shuu in a nutshell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ruko: </strong>I should've left you on that street corner where you were standing</p><p><strong>Shuu:</strong> But ya didn't &gt;:)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Miku: </b>
  <span>Remember how I have such good luck that it’s almost bullcrap?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>I’m afraid to ask, but go on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>Where’s your humanity!?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki:</b>
  <span> I’m a robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>Well, now you’re just derailing the conversation. You know that’s not what I meant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[babysitting]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sora:</b>
  <span> Y’all better be going to bed at a reasonable time, don’t make me tuck you in and kiss you goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>Please don’t threaten me with a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sora: </b>
  <span>Last warning before I sing you a lullaby, f*cker.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually don't headcanon Sora to swear, I just thought this quote would be funny with her, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Keeping Your Head Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>Keep your head up fam.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yowane: </b>
  <span>What does that mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>I looked at you and you gave me depression vibes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> Is it true you spent three days in Piko’s closet just to scare him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>It was five.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Speaking of rumors, here are some of my favourite covers of the song "Rumor" from Police Piccadilly!</p><p>Fukase: https://youtu.be/rrMkAqkQYk8</p><p>Haiyi: https://youtu.be/qUWajkSNm1M</p><p>Galaco: https://youtu.be/yvoIAJ-laJE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Food + Nana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, did I ever mention I love Macne Nana? No? Well, lemme spread some love to her then!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t ever let a recipe tell you how many chocolate chips to put in. You measure that sh!t with your heart.” - Macne Nana</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tianyi: </b>
  <span>Hey, do you want some Gatorade rice?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana:</b>
  <span> What?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tianyi holds up a bowl of slightly blue rice.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tianyi: </b>
  <span>I made Gatorade rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nana: What even are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does the light turn off when you close the refrigerator? Won't the food get scared?" - Macne Petit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nana:</b>
  <span> YAAAY I'M ME AGAIN!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>Hold on, Nana what's your favorite food?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana: </b>
  <span>Favorite?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>SHE'S HER AGAIN!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm like a black hole for snacks. A 'snackhole.'" - Macne Nana</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t invite me anywhere unless there’s snacks.” - Macne Nana (or Tone Rion)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana: </b>
  <span>If we can use soy sauce in our rice like we use milk in cereal, then-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Coco Black + White: </b>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a special place in hell for people who only eat the center of the pot brownies." - Macne Nana</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Best Friend = Worst Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD, I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>And your worst enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>SAME DIFFERENCE!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Poetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Longya:</b>
  <span> There’s an old Chinese proverb… “Lies are like tigers. They are bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyoteru:</b>
  <span> That’s it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya:</b>
  <span> It’s more poetic in Mandarin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>What are you in the mood for?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>World domination.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>That's a bit too much for you Ars.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>You’re my world, Yuuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>Aww.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> God, I love Shrillex. There is no one better.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kokone: </b>
  <span>Wrong. My girlfriend is the most amazing person in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, there's more of them, I'll add them later-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. A Bunch of One-Liners Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My sleep schedule gets more f*cked than I ever will.” - Kagamine Len</p><p>~~</p><p>“My favourite part about the 1800s is none of you were born yet.” - Lola</p><p>~~</p><p><b>Nemu, looking online:</b> So apparently a bunch of Tanukis escaped in Arizona... I'm going to Arizona.</p><p>~~</p><p><b>“</b>You hate me? Wow, so much in common already.” - Fukase</p><p>~~</p><p>"You don't need an education to marry rich." - Meiko, drunk</p><p>~~</p><p>“Don’t talk to me or my sons ever again.” - Sweet Ann, about Yohio &amp; Oliver</p><p>~~</p><p>"I wish you all the joy of a worm." - Utatane Piko</p><p>~~</p><p>“I gave up teaching Miki how to drive as soon as she called the gear “The PRNDL”.” - Kamui Gakupo<br/>~~</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, I’ve got five words for you, buddy! Please be nice to me.” - Tohoku Zunko</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fukase breathes a vapor cloud]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>I’m just kidding, it’s from my macaroni and CHEE-HEESE!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Disaster Gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Daina wrote me a love letter and spelled "beautiful" wrong." - Ruby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[brushes her hand against Meiko’s]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[aggressively holds her hand]</span>
  </em>
  <span> F*CKING COMMIT TO IT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>So perhaps it is the context which words are spoken to give them the power of meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>I LOVE YOU, YUUMA!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma, flustered:</b>
  <span> ...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>I hate being touched. The last time I touched another person was in 2008. In hand-to-hand combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid: </b>
  <span>IA is literally hugging you right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukari: </b>
  <span>….. This means nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rin:</b>
  <span> Are you sure that other girl was gay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko: </b>
  <span>Everyone’s gay, Rin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Sibling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Cul: </b>
  <span>Everybody has a bad sibling that teaches you a few things. Like how to smoke, how to pick-pocket, how to hot-wire a car, how to put tacks on your shoe when you want to throw off a lie-detector…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid:</b>
  <span> Which sibling was this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul: </b>
  <span>I am the sibling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Positi-bu vs. Negati-bu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>Come on Peeks, why do you gotta be so gloom and doom all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>I think the better question is why are you so annoying?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: </b>
  <span>I’m not annoying, I’m positive!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>♪♪♪ You gotta say upbeat, upbeat, upbeat! ♪♪♪</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len: ♪♪♪</b>
  <span> Or you’ll be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat! </span>
  <b>♪♪♪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>… Like I said, annoying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. McMeme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Akari:</b>
  <span> Welcome to McDonald’s. Can I take your McOrder?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko:</b>
  <span> Again, Kari… </span>
  <em>
    <span>(rubs temple) </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t need to put Mc in front of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akari: </b>
  <span>Oh, okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(turns back to customer) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Welcome to Donald’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Audience = Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <span>Why do you always talk like you’re giving a presentation to a bunch of kindergartners?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sora: </b>
  <span>I think it’s important to adjust your means of communication to the audience present.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Eavesdropping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[Lily catches Chika eavesdropping on someone’s conversation]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lily</b>
  <span>: Chika! You’re eavesdropping!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chika</b>
  <span>: It’s not eavesdropping, it’s controlled overhearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lily</b>
  <span>: I was gonna say, you can hear better through the air vent in the laundry room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yowane: </b>
  <span>Why are you helping me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tianyi: </b>
  <span>Because my life is a mess right now, and I compulsively take care of other people when I don’t know how to take care of myself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Sbved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sonika:</b>
  <span> What do you see?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[shows Billie Ellish: s[he] be[lie]ved]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dex: </b>
  <span>Sbved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[Car full of boys drives up slowly next to Maika as she’s walking home from the beach]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Maika:</b>
  <em>
    <span> [thinking she’s about to get catcalled]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio:</b>
  <span> Yo!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maika:</b>
  <em>
    <span> [sweats nervously]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yohio: </b>
  <span>Where’d you get that iced coffee?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maika: </b>
  <span>Oh! It’s just down the street on the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma, from inside the car: </b>
  <span>GOD, I f*cking told you, Hio.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Height</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kiyoteru: </b>
  <span>Why is Yuu standing on the table?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Al: </b>
  <span>He likes to be tall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. -- --- .-. ... . / -.-. --- -.. .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in a posting mood today, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Muxin:</b> <em>[tapping on the counter] </em></p><p><b>Yuecheng:</b> <em>[tapping back furiously]</em></p><p><b>Xingchen: </b>What are they doing?</p><p><b>ChuChu: </b>They learned morse code so they could talk sh!t without us knowing.</p><p><b>Muxin:</b> .-..--... . .-.</p><p><b>Yuecheng: </b>SAY IT TO MY FACE, COWARD!</p><p><b>Xingchen: </b>They sound happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Text your lover “I want a baby” and screenshot their response:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a pretty long one, lol. And these are all my personal ships, haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gumi: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Len:</b>
  <span> Oh. Just to hang out with? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miki: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iroha: </b>
  <span>We’re lesbians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mayu:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> I want new heelys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akari:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piko: </b>
  <span>Give me a week. What colour?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meiko:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaito:</b>
  <span> I’m baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yowane:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru: </b>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yowane: </b>
  <span>Oh, okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neru:</b>
  <span> Wait, but don’t ask another girl, I’ll do it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsloid:</b>
  <span> Get me a pizza and I’ll think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo: </b>
  <span>Mine?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luka:</b>
  <span> Yeah. Who else’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo: </b>
  <span>Aquaman’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SeeU:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Uni: </b>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Uni:</b>
  <span> You basically still are a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuzuru: </b>
  <span>A baby baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE: </b>
  <span>The alive kind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuzuru:</b>
  <span> A human baby or a small furry whiskered baby?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE: </b>
  <span>Either or.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maika: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yohio has left the chat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merli:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wil: </b>
  <span>I’m gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merli: </b>
  <span>You weren’t gay last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu:</b>
  <span> We have to focus on Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rion:</b>
  <span> Seriously?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nemu: </b>
  <span>Do I sound like I’m kidding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cul:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anon: </b>
  <span>You already have a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cocorobo:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana: </b>
  <em>
    <span>[picture of doughnuts]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cocorobo: </b>
  <span>Did you hear me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana: </b>
  <span>Yes, and you will get one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana: </b>
  <span>But the doughnuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuecheng: </b>
  <span>I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya:</b>
  <span> A dog baby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tei:</b>
  <span> I want a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dell:</b>
  <span> Oh my gosh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dell: </b>
  <span>Steal one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Sometimes You Gotta Wing It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gakupo:</b>
  <span> I JUST GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A BIRD!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaito: </b>
  <span>You should've ducked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo: </b>
  <span>Was that a flipping bird pun?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Longya:</b>
  <span> Forget ducking. Birds drop crazy low when they need to. You should've dove.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gakupo: </b>
  <span>Was that another flipping bird pun?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Dismay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fukase:</b>
  <span> Knock knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki:</b>
  <span> Who's there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki: </b>
  <span>Dismay who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukase: </b>
  <span>Dismay be a bad joke, but I think it's funny!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mizki: </b>
  <span>Yuuma, may I borrow your katana?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Drug Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ruby: </b>
  <span>Do you abuse drugs?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Daina:</b>
  <span> Your darn right I abuse drugs. I see a drug, I punch the f*ck out of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a more serious note, please, please, please don’t do drugs. Not only are they bad for the environment, but they’re also bad for your entire health, physical and mental.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Billboard Idol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Komachi: </b><em><span>[to Miku]</span></em> <span>I gotta say, you look familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it…</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[There’s a huge billboard with Miku’s face on it behind her]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Komachi: </b>
  <span>Nope. I don’t remember.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Fussing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Zunko: </b>
  <span>Yuu, please don't make a fuss over my birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu: </b>
  <span>Are you sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zunko: </b>
  <span>Absolutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu: </b>
  <span>Alright...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Zunko leaves)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu: </b>
  <span>I have to make a huge fuss over her birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Unity-Chan:</b>
  <span> Absolutely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Discontinued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Leon:</b>
  <span> After what he said, I cannot work there anymore. I am in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bruno: </b>
  <span>What did he say?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leon: </b>
  <span>"You're fired."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to make a discontinuation joke... I'm so sorry...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>